


Green Lightning

by Holmgren13



Series: Beast Boy [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13
Summary: Shazam found out about Beast Boy's interest in boys, and decides to offer him a chance to be with a man.





	Green Lightning

Beast Boy browsed among the crispy snacks wall at the K, picking up the same bag of Onion crisps he’d already checked three times before and turning it around to keep up the act that he was still maybe possibly interested. As he turned the bag over in his hand, he glanced over the short sparsely-stocked shelves towards the glass storefront where he could see a fenced in basketball court across the street, one floodlight flickering over the otherwise dark dead court. 

With a quick side glance, the young hero spotted the towering oily-skinned clerk eyeing him once again, the only thing keeping him from asking if he needed assistance being pure boredom. Beast Boy grinned awkwardly and held up the snack bag as if that completely explained why he’d been loitering, and the clerk gave a very stiff smile and jutted his chin up as if to say ‘yeah, buddy, you keep on just looking, no reason to make a reasonable purchase and leaving so that I can clean up or just put on my own music, take all the time you need!’ With a frustrated sigh, Garfield replaced the chips and dug out his phone once more, checking for any new messages. 

S -Midnight?-

B -I’ll be there!-

S -Excited huh?- Eggplant emoji, sweat emoji.

B -Lol, sur. C ya then-

Same thing had been staring back at him seemingly all night. Then he noticed the time, 11:54pm. 

“Guh...” Beast Boy pressed his ball cap up off of his forehead to rub his eyes. Apparently he had been more excited than he made it seem in his texts. He was about to walk around to look at the sodas again when the sound of distant thunder caught his attention, his sensitive ears twitching. Fawcett City wasn’t expecting any inclement weather, so it could really only mean one thing. Beast Boy returned his hard gaze towards the store-front and waited. He wasn’t waiting long, and in the shadow between the surrounding apartments fell from the sky the figure of a man. As the lights flickered, Beast Boy could just make out a white cloak through the kicked up leaves and dust. 

“Uh, here.” His attention absolutely elsewhere, Beast Boy placed a single pack of gum onto the shop counter. “I’ve decided on these.” 

The clerk barely even looked up as he scanned in the gum and took the dollar that was offered him. As his only customer quickly walked away without waiting for his change, he quickly just pocketed the cash and reached under the counter, bringing up a pair of earbuds that he stuffed past the mess of greasy curls of hair around his ears. 

Beast Boy walked out into the brisk night air, pulling up his hood and zipping up to his neck before quickly running across the empty road. He walked around the chain linked fence that surrounded the run-down court, heading towards the alley as he glanced back and forth through the darkness. 

“What kind of place is this to find a smart young hero?” Shazam’s voice was deep, like a soft thunder in the distance just cutting through the night air. The high ranked hero stepped seemingly from nowhere from behind Beast Boy, who turned startled towards him. “Isn’t it well past your bed time, B?” 

Beast boy felt his stomach fill with butterflies at seeing the tall muscled hero standing so close in front of him, making him more fully aware of what he was doing there. “H-hehe... Come on, knock it off.” He couldn’t help feeling so much smaller as he stood besides the Justice League heavy hitter. Shazam stood over a foot taller than him, and his broad shoulders held open his white hooded cape to show the large defined muscles from his thick arms crossed in front of him to his sculpted abdomen down to his... 

“Watch those eyes, boy.” Shazam grinned as he watched Beast Boy bite his lip, looking up into his eyes. “You’re not gonna wimp out now, are you?” 

“N-no. Never.” Beast Boy had been craving this for weeks, ever since the older hero confronted him over text about his activities with his fellow teen heroes. He had been so scared at first, that when Shazam had made the offer not to punish but to join... the thought was making his jeans grow tight. He tried to shift himself discretely. “You uh... you’re not looking very inconspicuous. You gonna fly me to your place or what?”

Shazam chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. “You underestimate me already.” In an absolute blur, Shazam vanished from sight as he ran circles around the younger hero, creating a firm dust devil that kicked up his hoodie and forced his hat off into the air. In a matter of moments the hero stopped, along with the spinning winds, and he stood in front of Beast Boy now in some more civilian style clothes with a large duffle bag handing from his shoulder and Gar’s hat in his hand. 

Beast Boy felt his mouth go dry at the sheer show of power, but also at the red skintight teeshirt Shazam was wearing. His eyes drifted down again towards the white track pants with the bulge that seemed to follow down Shazam’s muscled leg. He gulped and tried to keep his voice from shaking. “W-wow... that was-“

“Yeah, I know.” Shazam took a step forward and pushed the ball cap back onto Beast Boy’s head, taking a hold of his shoulder with a firm hand and turning him around to guide him through the alley towards the street. “There’s a motel nearby. I’ve got it rented out for the next few hours.”

The situation was getting more and more real, and the excitement grew in Gar’s stomach, his pants throbbing as he followed the silent order of Shazam’s guiding hand. “Wow... so, hehe, do you take girls here often?” Gar’s attempt to calm himself with this joke backfired as he gave a squeak, the hand from his shoulder slinking down to get a firm tight grope of his ass. 

“Hope you weren’t just all talk in your texts, B.” 

“N-no... I want this.” To emphasize exactly what he meant, Beast Boy leaned over towards Shazam and let his hand slip from his hoody pocket and slide over the sizable bulge in the hero’s tight pants. “Fuck do I want this.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Gah! Fuck...!” Gar gasped and gulped, grabbing for his belt. They hadn’t been in the room for more than 20 seconds before Shazam had shoved him firmly from behind against the far wall near the bed. The older hero’s eyes were like a wolf eyeing a young stag, his footsteps heavy and slow as he approached to pin the smaller boy in. Gar had tossed his hoody aside, and was struggling loosening his belt with his shaking hands, but in a split moment his hands were swatted aside, Shazam’s strong fingers pressing to his groin and rubbing through the rough fabric. Gar leaned back with both hands against the wall and groaned, his hips pushing forward to grind against the hero’s fingers. 

“Heh... you weren’t lying. You’ve been sleeping around with all those boys when your body was really craving a man.” Shazam continued to grope, carefully rubbing and squeezing, controlling his immense strength despite the lust that drove him. “And I’ve been craving a nice tight ass.” 

Beast Boy found himself panting and whimpering like a bitch in heat, Shazam’s powerful yet quiet voice sending shivers up and down his back. The large man was leaning in so close he blocked out the light from the ceiling, his breath warm on Gar’s face. Beast Boy pushed his hips forward, leaning his head back with his eyes closed as he was roughly stroked through his jeans. The fingers slipped up and down as Shazam chuckled and watched the green boy squirm, and soon those fingers slipped up and gave a pull to Gar’s belt, loosening the clasp and letting it fall open. 

“Take those off. I hope you’e ready.” 

Gar gulped as he grabbed the waistband of his trousers and without even unbuttoning them he pushed them and wiggled his ass, pulling the jeans down past his hips along with his purple spotted boxers. He was so horny and needy that his cock flipped up and smacked against his teeshirt, leaving spots of pre soaking into the fabric. As Shazam’s hand reached back to his groin and gently gripped his shaft, Gar tried to focus. He stepped on the heel of his jeans to pull his legs free from the constricting clothing, but when he was able to finally pull one leg free Shazam grabbed the leg and held him just like that, his legs spread and groin exposed for teasing, his jeans and boxer shorts pooled around one foot. 

“Let’s see if you’re as horny and wanting as you said in your texts.” Shazam moved his hand down from Gar’s throbbing shaft to his groomed heavy balls, and then worked a finger further between his legs until Gar bit his lip to try and hide the squeak that escaped him. “Fuck yeah, boy... you’re nice and wet back here.” 

“A-ah, shit dude...” Beast Boy tried to move his legs, but the grip on him was like iron holding him so fully exposed and open for Shazam’s finger, which circled and pressed against his well-worked and lubed up hole. “I- Nnnnng... I didn’t want to waste time...”

“No you didn’t. You use a nice big toy back here before heading over, huh?” The hero applied more pressure, feeling Gar’s hole stretch open and swallow his finger, squeezing another adorable whimper out of the boy. “Mmmm.... you should have worn a plug over, you’re still super tight.” With little warning, Shazam pulled his hand away, his finger popping out of Gar’s hole before he let the boy’s leg down. There was only a moment to relax before Shazam grabbed Gar roughly by the arm and pulled him around, turning him to face the wall. “But let’s not waste time. If you say you’re ready-“

“Ah! Yes, I’m-“ Gar heard the rustling of trousers, and what quickly pressed up against his ass made him question his own abilities. He tried to turn his head, but a hand pressed to his back and pushed him more firmly against the wall. Gar placed a hand and his forehead against the wall, pushing his hips back to feel the grind of the naked cock sandwiched between his cheeks. With his free hand, Gar reached back and felt the tip of the thick member around his lower back, and dragged his fingers down the textured mass that lead down his ass. “Fucking...” His hand finally found the hot curls around Shazam’s groin, and gave that monster another stroke. “Dude, you’re so big.”

“Don’t I know it.” Shazam gave a heavy loud moan at Gar’s strokes, and gave another firm grind between his butt cheeks before once again swatting Gar’s hand away. He took a hold of his cock and lifted it to slap the weight of it across the wet pucker. “Mmmm... you want this dick, Beast Boy?” The man leaned over and gave a nice loud spit with near perfect aim onto Gar’s hole, pressing and once again slapping the tip of his member around the entrance before putting a hint of pressure behind it, making the boy gasp at the width. “Fucking say it, boy. Tell me you want this.”

“Ah! Fuck dude...” Despite the twinge of fear in his stomach, Beast Boy found himself pressing back against the pressure on his ass. “I want that dick... please, shove that thing inside of me.” 

“Yeah? You want it bad don’t you? Wanna be fucked by a real man.”

“Nnnng, dude, come on...” 

The weight of Shazam’s hand on Gar’s back increased a bit. “Say it.” 

As Shazam’s grip tightened, the pressure of his dick did as well, just enough to not slip inside, but Gar could feel his ass wanting it, wanting to just open up and take it. “Shazam, please...” 

“Say. It.” Shazam grinned, grinding his tip all around that tight little asshole, feeling just how tightly he could press, the control of his body and willingness to hold back driving the green changeling crazy. 

“Fuck... Shazam...” Gar grit his teeth, his snaggletooth catching his lip. “I want you to fuck me... I wanna be fucked by a real man. I need it, please...” Gar felt Shazam pushing forward more, his hole starting to stretch around that thick head, slick with spit and pre, aided by the lube around his ass. He tried to keep his voice down, but his mind wasn’t on the thin walls of this random motel room. “Ah! I need you thick cock to spread me open, dude! Just...just fuck me! Shove your dick deep, give me your c-“ 

Shazam’s ass flexed as he pushed his hips forward, finally pushing the tip of his hog into Beast Boy’s hungry ass, cutting off the boy’s words as he was forced to gasp from the size. “That’s a good boy~ Mmmm... You can take more.” With Beast Boy pushed up against the wall with one hand, Shazam’s other now moving to rest against the wall to the side of his head, there was nowhere to escape to as the pro hero pushed on, giving the fuzzy twink a good four inches of thick heroic meat before giving him a moment to adjust, pulling his hips back for just a moment. “You fucking needed this, boy. Ng!” Shazam gave another thrust forward, giving him another inch! 

“A-Mmph!!” Gar bit his lip and huffed out a whine, pressing his head against the wall hard, his nails scratching into the cheap wallpaper as he placed both hands to the wall and tried to breathe through his nose and relax around that monster pushing inside of him. “Gah! Dude... Mmph!” With each thrust becoming more powerful and feeling so impossibly deep and becoming deeper with every movement, Gar could only try to hold back from making a total scene of pounding the wall and screaming. 

“Ah... nice tight ass. Ng!” Shazam gave thrust after thrust, picking up the pace just a bit as he noticed Gar still pushing back, despite how much his body had tightened up. He noticed how much the boy was holding back, and knew that would’t do. Leaning his body’s weight forward against Gar’s back, Shazam took his hand and firmly clasped it around the changeling’s mouth. “You’re holding back those pleasure screams... don’t. You fucking scream out my name.” As if to force the issue, Shazam start to give Gar a taste of a real hero’s fuck, pounding Gar into the wall as he nearly hilted himself in that tight boy’s ass, his heavy balls swinging dangerously with each movement.

With that steel-like grip across his mouth Gar felt his lips part, and without much thought and with the feel of that cock giving him a true pounding, he screamed. He screamed in mindless pleasure, his eyes watering and rolling back slightly as he was squished against the bare wall with each push, his own cock bobbing up and down dripping down between his spread feet, his pants still hanging around his ankle. “Mmmmmmph!! Mm!! Mmm!!” 

“That’s it, baby, you love getting fucked like a real beast!” Shazam reached his free hand back and pushed his thick strong fingers through the mess of dark green hair on the back of Beast Boy’s head, slowly gripping and pulling back, raising the boy’s head from the wall. He could look into those unfocused eyes and see the pleasure slapped across Gar’s face. Shazam pulled his lips back in a cocky grin, adjusting his grip covering Gar’s mouth, slipping two fingers past the boy’s lips against his tongue. Without a word, Beast Boy was slurping his fingers, his tongue pressing between them and swirling around as he pushed his head forward to take more in. “What a damn good slut you’re being.” 

Gar could hear the words, but barely processed them as he felt those digits around his mouth as he was still being spread open wide from behind. He finally began feeling Shazam’s thighs fully grind against his ass as he took the entire member inside. A rush of chemicals in his body sent him to cloud 9 as Shazam took his time holding that cock fully inside letting the heavy throb be the only motion as Gar became more accustom to the size. This only lasted a moment before Shazam gave a heavy grunt and began to fuck once more, pounding Beast Boy into the wall. 

Shazam’s grunts of effort echoed with Gar’s muffled whimpers and screams around the digits that were finger fucking his mouth. Their balls slapped together as their hot sweaty half-clothed bodies squeezed together, Shazam’s heavy breathing tickling Gar’s pointed ear. The next thing Gar heard sent his mind spinning. 

“Nnnng, in or out, Beast Boy?” Shazam could feel his orgasm coming closer as he picked up speed, keeping his thrusts nice and long. He removed the fingers from being so deep in the hungry boy’s mouth, holding his face straight with his strong but controlled grip. “You wanna take a man’s cum bareback, don’t you? Fill your ass like a damn cock sleeve.” 

“Fu...f-fu...” Gar couldn’t get the words out, his legs shaking as he was held up by the man behind him. He could feel only shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him, his cock straining and throbbing on the edge, dripping like a faucet all over his bare feet now. He tried to nod against the grip on his chin, barely able to get out a “Y-yuh...”

“Good...Here it comes.” Shazam once again sped his thrusts until it felt like he was going in like a jackhammer. “Here it comes! Aaaah...Ah fuck!” Shazam felt his balls tighten, keeping his hips going a few seconds after he started to cum, hearing the sloppy squelching slaps as his thrusting met with the leaking cum from Beast Boy’s abused ass. Only then did Shazam press himself forward, pushing his weight against Gar’s ass, pushing that dick as deep into that boy as he could, feeling his orgasm carrying on. “Fuuuuck... yeah.” 

“Ah! Hah...Nnnnnnng...” Gar whined as that cock sank so deeply inside of him, feeling even more full as the heat from Shazam’s cum filled him from the bottom up. Damn, it felt like the hero was filling him so much cum, it was unnatural and amazing. With each throb inside of him sending a bit more cum inside, Beast Boy felt his own orgasm teased by the cock inside. Gar had never cum from the ass, but dammit he was close that time.

“Mmmm, god damn, Beast Boy.” Shazam had left his dick in that nice hot hole for long enough, and slowly let himself take a step back, his dick slipping out, followed by a splash of cum that fell to the floor. Shazam caught Gar before he collapsed from the exhaustion, and holding him he looked down at the wrecked hole he left. “Bet that left you feeling like a nice used cum dump, didn’t it?” Curiously, Shazam slipped his hand down and pressed two fingers into that fucked hole, sliding in so easily, making Gar shutter and whimper. “You’re sensitive here, huh?” 

Beast Boy gasped and whined as he felt those fingers slipping so easily inside of him, rubbing his overly-sensitive insides. Shazam finally let him slowly collapse onto the bed. After a few deep breaths, Gar crawled up and flopped down and sighed, rolling onto his back. Through half-opened eyes Gar looked down at his heroic hookup, for the first time seeing the member that had just been inside of him. Shazam was fucking hung. His track pants were hanging from his hips, pulled under his balls, his cock hanging heavily in front of him as the red t-shirt was pulled up and off finally to reveal the amazingly muscled torso. Beast boy gave a whistle of approval, using the show to his advantage as he reached weakly up to give his still throbbing member a gentle rub. “Don’t mind me~” 

Shazam raised an eyebrow, then smirked. “Those hands of yours are always getting you into trouble.” Tossing his shirt aside, not making a move to adjust his trousers, the bulked up Shazam took an imposing step forward, leaning down across the bed over Beast Boy and brushed his hand away from his needy throbbing dick. 

Gar allowed his hand to be moved, but moaned wantingly. He knew Shazam wasn’t gonna leave him dry like that, but wanted to get off so bad he just wanted it to happen! “If I can’t do it, are you going to help?” Gar laid a hand on top of Shazam’s, nudging it towards his junk. “Come on, dude, help a bro~” 

Shazam rolled his eyes and adjusted his position. Lifting his knees up under Gar’s legs on the bed, Shazam moved up and rest his half-erect member across Gar’s cock, letting him see and feel the difference in size, as well as see just how deep that cock had gone inside him moments ago. “I’ll get you get off... but I won’t be touching that dick of yours, Beast Boy.” 

“Wont be touching me... But-“

“Only one way you’re going to be cumming tonight.” Shazam took a hold of his dick and gave himself a little stroke of encouragement, repeating the slapping motion against Gar’s front, which made the green boy’s face turn a hint red. 

“D-dude, you just finished. I mean, you fucking wrecked me man...” 

“Don’t tell me you only had one ride in you.” Shazam took a hold of Gar’s legs and lifted them up, pulling the changeling closer while lifting up his rear, resting his dick once again right against the boy’s hole. “You told me you wanted to have your world rocked. I have the stamina of Atlas. You’re going to have to take a lot more than that before I’m done with your ass.”

“I...I uh...” Beast Boy gulped as Shazam leaned over him, lifting the boy’s legs up over his wide shoulders, resting his arms on either side of Gar’s head. Gar’s voice shook a bit as he felt that cock lining up again, feeling his cock throb despite the fear. “Ah fuck...” 

“Yeah. Fuck indeed.” Shazam leaned down and pressed his forehead to Gar’s as he started to push once again, this time his cock stretching that tight green hole much more easily, sinking half of his length in the first go. “Ah... and this time, you’re going to see stars!”

Gar had seen stars the first time. Fuck, he had transcended and visited other planets he was rocked so hard! With this new angle, Shazam’s cock was hitting new places, which made Beast Boy’s body shiver uncontrollably. The man was moving in so much more quickly, already picking up the pace of his thrusts so much that Gar found himself clawing at and gripping the bed sheets. With the speed and power being forced on his hole, Gar moaned out loudly, feeling the cheap motel sheets catch under his sharp nails, his hands growing more furry as they subconsciously changed into cat like claws. His back arched as he was bent almost in half by Shazam’s weight, the sheer fucking shaking the bed hard enough they were in danger of punching a hole through the wall with the headboard. 

In a moment of passion, Gar reached around and grabbed Shazam around the back, clinging to him as he was fucked! The long cat-like claws raked down Shazam’s back, the hero’s impenetrable skin scraping down the nails without so much as a mark. Shazam continued his assault, focusing his attention on hitting Gar in just right right place time and time again, letting their moans and grunts mix once again. Looking down to where they were joined, Shazam saw Beast Boy’s cock throbbing, becoming almost purple towards the tip as pre was soaking his exploded belly and shirt with splatters. It was about time. Shazam felt the prickle of electricity start dancing across his retinas, flowing down his body and into his groin. 

Beast Boy was in ecstasy, gripping as tightly as he could around Shazam’s back as he was pounded once again to the edge of an orgasm, seemingly the edge of his own sanity. He was being driven crazy as his ass was stretched and pounded, his body completely held down by the much stronger man over him. He was moaning out and angling himself as much as his semi-conscious mind would let him to try and find that exact spot that might push him over the edge, not knowing that it would be coming in a flash. In a split moment, a wave of pleasure masking a small prickle of pain shot through his insides to every pleasurable nerve ending they could reach. The pulsating waves of energy broke every barrier in his mind, a cry of bliss escaped Beast Boy’s lips, somewhere between a wolf’s howl and a cat’s yowl. 

Shazam held that pulsing power, feeling the pleasure himself with the last few thrusts he needed before his own power hit him just right and another orgasm rocked his own body, pushing another load of cum deep inside, this time with no warning. 

“Nnnngaaah! Yes, yeeees...” Shazam thrust himself a few more times before slowly coming to a stop panting. He very quickly caught his breath and moaned as he leaned back, letting Beast Boy rest his legs down as the cock slipped and popped from his now loose hole. “Mmmm... you’re welcome.” Shazam grinned down at Garfield, noting the heavy splattering of cum that had shot from the throbbing green cock all over his stomach and chest, strings of thick glossy cum all the way to the boy’s cheek. 

Gar was in a state. He barely registered the speckled ceiling or the slowly spinning fan only a few feet over his head. Things slowly came into focus as the afterglow swelled inside of his belly, the rush from his head fading until his thoughts began to return. “Hah...hah... w-wow...” It was all that he could think to say. Beast Boy struggled up onto his elbows, looking across the room. His cheeks found a bit more color as he saw Shazam walking out of the bathroom, now for the first time fully nude. 

Glistening with a light misting of sweat over his body, Shazam stood confidently with a small towel over his shoulder, a can of Dr Dew to his lips, and his manhood hanging proudly and still wet in front of him. After downing the entire can in one go, Shazam walked over towards the mini fridge again, his cock swinging almost hypnotically with each step. As he leaned down to open the fridge, his muscles tightened and relaxed, the simplest actions becoming a show for the star-struck dopamine high changeling on the bed. 

Garfield gulped, feeling the dryness in his mouth. “H-hey...Shazam.” 

Shazam raised an eyebrow and turned his head. “Sup, B? You back? You’ve been a bit loopy for a minute.” The hero grinned and pulled another can of Dew and snapped it open in one hand.

Beast Boy nodded slowly. “Could you pass me a water, dude? I am SO dehydrated.”  
“Ha, I bet you are.” Shazam stood up with a water in hand, tossing it over onto the bed next to the cum-covered boy laying there. 

“Thank. You.” Beast boy struggled to get the water open, sitting up with a cringe before downing half the bottle in a few gulps. “Gaaah... So refreshing.” He placed the bottle to his head, feeling himself still so hot from the ordeal. “God damn, you’re something else.” 

“You know it. Hey.” Shazam lifted a second can of drink. “Lift your tail.” 

“Dude, no. I need a break, shit...” Gar was amazed Shazam could even THINK of going again. 

“Haha! No, dumbass, just do it.” Shazam nudged Gar until he turned back over onto his front. Twirling the spare can of soda in his hand, he leaned down and pressed it against the boy’s ass.

“Ah! Ah ah, cold!” Gar struggled at first, but slowly the cool sensation really began to feel amazing. “Ahhhh... fuck.”

“Here, you hold it.” Shazam let the can go as soon as Gar was able to reach back and hold it himself. He stood back up and downed his second drink before heading over to the attached bathroom for a quick piss. As he relaxed in the dark bathroom, Shazam side-glanced at his reflection and grinned. He saw the towering strong hero man, Shazam, but deep down he saw something else. A youthful mischievous grin.

“Guuuuuh...I’m gonna need a few days off after this day off.” Beast Boy pressed his face into the covers, not even registering that his cheeks were being tickled by the shredded remains of said covers. 

“Aww, not gonna go for three?” Shazam chuckled at the groan from the other room. “We haven’t done doggy style.” 

“Please... save something for next time, I’m begging you dude.” Gar chuckled from where he laid. 

“So, you DO want there to be a next time.” Shazam came back, wiping his hand on a small towel before tossing it aside, sitting beside Gar on the bed and placing his hand firmly on Gar’s ass. 

Beast Boy could feel the threat of a returning blush. “Well... yeah. Maybe I can text you once I think my ass can take another round like that.” 

“Maybe you can.” Shazam gave that sexy ass a squeeze before standing up and grabbing his track pants from the floor, stepping into them. “I think you should chill out here for a bit. Give me a few minutes to clear out before you leave, so no one sees us leaving together.” 

“O-oh... yeah, sure.” That somehow felt really dirty, but it made sense. Getting spotted around a place like this with a guy like Shazam might raise a lot of questions. “How long do we have the room for?” 

Shazam craned his neck to see the blinking radio to the far side of the bed. “Another hour. You can relax a while and take a shower before you head out. I’ll text you.” Leaving his shirt behind, and slipping into his sneakers without any socks, Shazam made his way to the door. “Later, B.” 

“Yeah... Later dude.” Beast Boy watched as Shazam slipped through the door, leaving the room key near the door on the dresser. He felt his head fall back against the bed as he sighed. “Fuck, dude...” He had a lot to try and process before he took a shower. 

Shazam picked up a good pace as he walked across the unlit half-empty parking lot of the motel. He glanced around and listened for anyone who might be watching, but sensed no one. With that reassurance, he continued down the road heading into a nearby alley. 

“Shazam.” 

A distant roar that began ever as the word just passed his lips ripped through the sky, a bolt of bright lightning striking between the buildings. Smoke kicked up around the hero, and who stepped out of the mist was a much smaller and thinner built boy, barely taller than Gar himself, wearing a read hoodie over a plain white shirt and navy pants. Billy leaned on the alley wall and sighed.

“Oh... my God.” Billy Batson let his hand reach down and feel the tent he was sporting. Even cumming like that twice as Shazam didn’t NEARY sake the teenage horn that drove through his body. As soon as he had found out about Beast Boy being a little booty chaser swinging on the boy’s team, he had only dreamed about getting in his pants. He didn’t think it would have been so easy, but the wisdom of Solomon guided him, and delivered. Billy bit his lip softly as he rubbed his pants again, leaning out of the alleyway just enough to glance back at the motel, imaging how Beast Boy was feeling, wondering how long it would be until they could meet up again.


End file.
